Y todo comenzo
by promethea
Summary: Mi regalo de cumpleaños para Zelawyn.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Son de JKR. Yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un ratito en el sotano.**_

_**Este oneshot es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Zelawyn. Basandome en los parametros que ella me dio para su regalo. Y Zelawyn...tienes desavilitados los Mps...Asi no hay quien te pregunte como quieres el oneshot...sniff sniff.**_

_**Y por cierto: Feliz, feliz en tu dia, amiguita que dios te bendiga, que reine la paz en tu dia, y lo pases muy bien ^^**_

Hacia un calor horrible aquella tarde de finales de primavera, pocas semanas antes de final de curso. El bochorno que flotaba en la atmosfera solo acrecentaba aun mas los nervios de los examnes finales, y le sumaba al aura de tension que flotaba en el castillo un amodorramiento acalorado que quitaba las ganas de todo.

Para empeorarlo todo, a modo experimental, ese año se habia introducido una nueva asignatura en el colegio de magia y hechiceria: educacion sexual.

Hermione se metio en la torre de premios anuales y se quito la tunica agradecida por no tener que llevarla en sus habitaciones. Abrio los ventanales de los balcones de par en par y se dejo caer en el sofa despues de anudarse el pelo en una coleta alta en un intento de aclimatarse mejor al torrido calor.

La castaña se lo habia pasado en grande viendo a estudiantes hechos y derechos del ultimo curso comparse como crios escandalizados ante algo tan simple como la mera anatomia...cosas que los muggles conocen desde parvulitos era un universo nuevo para la mayoria de sus compañeros de escuela.

Por no mencionar las risitas, los comentarios jocosos, y fuera de tono y el siempre omnipresente "los profesores quieren hablar de sexo...me pregunto que es lo que querran saber..." de los siempre ingeniosos autocoronados casanovas de turno...

Saco sus libros y sus apuntes y se puso a pasarlos a limpio, hacer ejercicios y repasar, pero era imposible. Una batalla perdida. El sudor hacia que se corriera la tinta de los pergaminos. Suspiro exasperada. Tendria que dejar los deberes para cuando refrescara un poco al caer la tarde. Frustrada, cogio uno de los libros de educacion sexual explicada por magos y brujas y empezo a ojearlo, soltando risitas ante la cantidad desmesurada de tabues que la sociedad magica tenia con respecto a ese tema.

No se dio cuenta de que su compañero de torre, Draco Malfoy, habia entrado en la torre hasta que oyo aquella laconica voz arrastrar las palabras en algun punto sobre su hombro.

-Granger...parece mentira que no lo sepas. Tu no necesitas educacion sexual...necesitas un milagro...

-Muerete, Malfoy...-susurro ella laconicamente, sin ni siquiera molestarse en levantar la vista de su lectura.

-Uh...-Sonrio el divertido- Que pasa sangresucia? Que la verdad ofende?

-No voy a seguirte el juego Malfoy...asi que pierdete- Hermione ni siquiera habia apartado la vista del texto que leia. Habia aprendido de sus meses de convivencia con el huron que la mejor estrategia era no presentar batalla. El rubio oxigenado se acababa aburriendo si ella no le seguia el juego.

-vamos vamos leona...que hoy me pillas lo suficientemente generoso como para hacer una obra de caridad y resolverte esas dudas que los libros no aclaran sobre ese tema que tu nunca conoceras

-Si te refieres al sexo...-dijo ella pasando la pagina cuando acabo de leer la anterior- Gracias por tu generosidad, pero no lo necesito. Asi que ya puedes ir a buscarte a otro a quien molestar.

Draco solto una estruendosa carcajada.

-Anda ya! Me quieres hacer creer que tu precisamente sabes algo del tema?

-Malfoy...-Hermione entorno los ojos molesta y se acomodo mejor el libro en el regazo- Me llaman la "sabelotodo" eso implica saber mucho sobre muchos temas...por algo sera. Hasta tu te sorprenderias.

-Pero los conocimientos teoricos no cuentan sangresucia...y dudo mucho que tu hayas hecho trabajo de campo...

Hermione solo sonrio de manera ladeada. La tentacion de callarlo a golpe de puya era demasiado irresistible.

-Ahhh bendita ignorancia...-Susurro ella divertida- Malfoy...sigue asi. Eres la prueba viviente de que para ser feliz o bien hay que hacerse el tonto o directamente serlo.

-Como te atreves! No eres mas que una patetica niñata con complejo de santurrona! Que sabras tu! Tus unicas armas de seduccion femenina son las que sacas de manuales roñosos de la bibliteca! Nadie seria capaz de intentar seducirte a ti por que eres asquerosa! Y tu no serias capaz de seducir a nadie a no ser que fuera en teoria!- Draco escupia las palabras con una rabia desmesurada.

Hermione volvio a reir suavemente, desconcertando al iracundo slytherin. Para asombro del muchacho, la ojimiel cerro con delicadeza su libro. Se levanto, se aliso la falda y se giro para encararlo con una enormse sonrisa en el rostro.

-En serio, Malfoy?- Se inclino suavemente hacia delante, en direccion al aturdido pero furioso chico- Que te apuestas?

El no supo que responder. Aquello no se lo habia esperado. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ella se dirigia a las escaleras que llevaban a su dormitorio privado. Cuando la oyo reir mientras subia, Draco tuvo la espantosa sensacion de que no sabia donde se habia metido.

Esa sospecha se vio corroborada y con creces a la mañana siguiente, cuando en el desayuno, mientras el rubio bebia su te bien caliente para despejarse, junto a Theo y Blaise, Hermione se le acerco y le sonrio. Todos se quedaron desconcertados.

-Que estas mirando?- le gruño Blaise no sin cierta curiosidad.

-A ti nada, solo venia a advertirle a Malfoy que fuera con cuidado...

-Y de que tendria que tener yo cuidado, Granger?

-De lo que estas bebiendo. Acaso no sabes que las bebidas como el te caliente o el café anulan dos tercios de la potencia sexual de un hombre?

Hubo un autentico tsunami de bebidas variadas que salieron en aspersion por mas de una docena de bocas cuyos dueños vestian de verde. Hermione ni se inmuto, seguia alli, mirando fijamente a un pasmado Draco que se habia quedado con su taza suspendida a medio camino de sus labios y la boca abierta como un buzon. La castaña, sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento con inocencia, continuo hablando.

-Parece mentira que no lo sepas, Malfoy...las bebidas calientes primero os queman los dedos. Y despues la lengua.

Giro en redondo y se fue a su sitio en la mesa de los leones. Blaise y Theo se giraron hacia el petrificado Draco como dos resortes gemelos.

-A que coño ha venido eso?- le espeto el moreno aun en shock

-No estoy seguro...-Draco, por primera vez en su vida, sonaba total y absolutamente sincero.

XXXXX

-Y eso es lo que los muggles hacen con ese ingenioso preservativo, y para que lo usan- Termino la Sra Virnsa, profesora de educacion sexual.

La profesora Emma Virsna recorrio con la mirada el aula, llena de jovenes magos y brujas que con cara de asombro y totalmente ruborizados, miraban cono ojos desmesuradamente abiertos las diapositivas con imagenes de condones, su aplicación en el mimbro viril y esquemas de sus funciones.

-Joder con los muggles...-mascullo Ron totalmente colorado- quien lo hubiera dicho...

-Que no tengan magia no quiere decir que no se las ingenien para tener relaciones sexuales sanas, Ron...-Le respondio molesta Hermione.

-Y recordad...-continuo la profesora- Que para mañana quiero que me hagais una redaccion de minimo 50 centimetros sobre la diferencia entre la sexualidad masculina y la femenina, y no solo me refiero a los organos reproductores.

Los acalorados y avergonzados estudiantes se escurrieron discretamente por la puerta hacia la refrescante liberacion de haber acabado con la bochornosa clase.

Hermione caminaba despacio, y en un alarde de desvergonzada inocencia miro a Malfoy y le sonrio divertida.

-Y tu que miras, sangresucia?- le espeto el rubio incomodo.

-Nada, huron oxigenado, solo venia a decirte que si necesitas ayuda con tus deberes estare encantada de dejarte algunos libros muggles sobre sexualidad.- respondio ella llanamente.

-Ni que yo quisiera saber algo de muggles...

-Que lastima...-repuso ella poniendo los ojos en blanco- te sorprenderias de lo que se puede aprender de una civilizacion que ha tenido miles de años de practica y experiencia en buscar diversiones sin poder recurrir a la magia...

-Draco...que cojones esta pasando aquí?- espeto Blaise con los brazos en jarra una vez la castaña se hubo marchado con una desconcertante sonrisita en los labios.

-Creo que Granger se ha tomado demasiado a pecho un comentario que le hice...

-Y que le dijiste?- Esta vez era Theo, que no podia dejar de mirar con ojos desorbitados a Draco.

-Nada que no fuera verdad: que era un ser asexuado con la misma capacidad de seduccion que un bulbotuberculo...

-Pues creo que te equivocaste de medio a medio...-Blaise silvo impresionado al ver los contoneos de cadera de Granger al alejarse- Hasta a mi me ha dado curiosidad por saber que tiene en mente esa sabelotodo,...

-Blaise, tu sentirias curiosidad por cualquier cosa con faldas...-Theo reia mientras sacudia la cabeza

-Si bueno- se escuso el moreno- pero reconoced que esta vez, Granger tiene algo de merito. Ser una sabelotodo tiene sus virtudes...

-Yo no lo creo...-repuso Draco con arrogancia. Aunque con ciertas dudas. Desde luego Granger estaba consiguiendo lo imposible: ponerle nervioso.

Dos dias despues, tras haber entregado sus redacciones, cuando la profesora las devolvia ya corregidas, se detuvo un momento en el pupitre de Hermione.

-Srta Granger...-comento la profesora- creo que se ha excedido un poco en sus conclusiones...-Hermione la miro con expresion distante, la profesora continuo- algunas de sus cifras son excesivas.

-A que se refiere?

-A lo referente a puntos erogenos...-Ese comentario hizo que todos los alumnos callaran de golpe y prestaran discretamente toda su atencion hacia la conversacion.

-Esas cifras son correctas, Profesora Virsna, según los textos muggles que he usado de referencias, el cuerpo masculino tiene no menos de 200 puntos erogenos y el femenino no menos de 250. Como podra comprobar, he hecho refencias cruzadas y he citado todas mis fuentes.

-Ya veo...-La profesora carraspeo incomoda, quedaba claro que no conocia los textos mencionados en el trabajo.

En el otro lado de la sala, dos slytherin miraban a otro slythein que estaba tan con la boca abierta.

-Draco...reconocelo...-susurro Blaise con una sonrisita trinfal- Ahora si tienes curiosidad...

-Que libros habra leido?- mascullo Theo dandole vueltas a lo que acababa de oir- Por que los textos que yo he encontrado no mencionan tantos ni de lejos...

-Theo...tio...la bibliografia es lo de menos en este asunto...-Le espeto Blaise con tono de reproche- Hay cosas que no se pueden hacer con papel a no ser que tengas un fetiche muy raro...

Draco boqueo, abrio la boca para decir algo y la cerro sin encontrar las palabras que buscaba. Se puso intensamente rojo y giro la cara altivo y orgulloso cuando Hermione lo miro discretamente y le dedico una radiante sonrisa mientras tomaba de manos de la profesora su redaccion que tenia una nota altisima.

-Esto ya no tiene gracia...-atino a susurrar finalmente.

-Ahi te equivocas...ahora es cuando realmente se pone interesante...-Blaise sonrio como un satiro.

XXXXXXXXXX

Una tarde, unas dos semanas despues, Draco se encontro en la situacion mas vergonzosa de su vida. Y el solito se lo habia buscado. Tenia la mala costumbre de entrar cuando le daba la gana donde le daba la gana, y aquella tarde, que Hermione no estaba, la curiosidad y el complejo de superioridad le habian podido y violo el santa santorum de la griffindor: su dormitorio.

No habria sido tan horrible si a Draco no le hubiera dado por cotillear entre los libros del baul de la chica. Alli empezo el calvario.

-Kamasutra...-susurro el titulo mientras pasaba las paginas con hororrizada fascinacion. El platinado no era virgen. Y no era un mogigato reprimido. Pero descubrir que los muggles habian plasmado en un libro ilustrado las tecnicas y artes del sexo con todo detalle era algo turbador. Y mas cuando habian dibujos muy muy detallados de mas de 110 posturas en la cama (y algunas no requerian siquiera ese mueble...) no ayudo precisamente.

Dejo ese libro casi con reverencia para tomar el siguiente. Y Draco se sumergio en los 10 minutos de lectura rapida mas acalorados de su vida cuando descubrio que habia una disciplina llamada Tantra que podia generar orgasmos (tanto masculinos como femeninos) de mas de treinta minutos. El siguiente libro hablaba de otra disciplina, llamada Tao del amor, que era mas o menos lo mismo, pero que ademas canalizaba la energia sexual en otros tipos de energia. Draco tuvo que tragar saliva, pero no pudo: tenia la boca seca.

Habia otro libro, llamado La Biblia del Orgasmo, que no se atrevio ni a cotillear. Varios tomos de masajes y caricias eroticas, y varios manuales enteros de uso, mantenimiento y juegos con juguetes sexuales de lo mas variado. Draco solo se sintio con coraje de mirar dos o tres de las fotografias.

Cuando salio a hurtadillas de aquel cuarto, tenia dos cosas muy claras:

-Cuando Hermione se documentaba para una asignatura, lo hacia a conciencia. Fuera cual fuera la asignatura.

-Si Hermione habia aprendido algo de todo el material didactico que tenia en su cuarto, lo mas probable es que fuera capaz de matar de un infarto al pobre desgraciado que se metiera con ella en una cama.

Aunque no pudo evitarlo. Fue superior a sus fuerzas: cuando vio aquel pequeño cuaderno de anillas en el fondo del baul, casi sepultado bajo los libros, tuvo que llevarselo. A fin de cuentas, toda hazaña requiere un trofeo...

XXXXXXXXX

Esa noche, mientras Draco estaba tumbado en la cama, mirando el techo, intentando dormir sin conseguirlo, se sintio tentado de leer el pequeño cuaderno. Pero no lo hizo. Solo siguio pensando. La broma con Granger estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No se sentia ni con animos, ni con fuerzas de continuar con aquella tonteria. Era un Malfoy, y un Malfoy hace lo que debe y tiene que hacer para ganar. Pero esa sangresucia estaba empezando a turbarla mas de la cuenta, y eso era inequivoca señal de que las cosas habian llegado demasiado lejos.

Haria lo que cualquier Malfoy haria en una situacion asi: ignorarla y fingir que nada habia pasado. El ojigris sonrio radiante. Por que afrontar las consecuencias de sus propias acciones si puede ignorarlas alegremente y hacerse el loco, como si aquello no hubiera pasado nunca? Si...era un buen plan.

Y lo cierto, es que funciono. Granger se acabo dando por vencida. O al menos, eso le gustaba pensar a Draco. Por que las miradas de superioridad de la castaña le daban a entender que ella pensaba que le habia ganado en su pequeño desafio. Y al platinado le daba igual. Siempre y cuando no sacara el tema.

Hogwards siguio siendo Hogwards. El curso siguio su curso y todo siguio adelante. Ese verano, la guerra empezo. Y la guerra acabo cuando el Harry mato a Voldemort despues de que el trio dorado buscara y destruyera los horrocruxes. Los mortifagos fueron detenidos y encarcelados y los Malfoy demostraron una vez mas su asombrosa capacidad para librarse por los pelos y capear los temporales. Al menos dos de tres. Lucius no se libro. Pero aun asi era un buen porcentaje...

Y Draco se encontro de pleno en la vida que sus padres habian planeado para el. Una buena vida. Una vida de lujos, de apariencias...un matrimonio de conveniencia con la pequeña de los Greengrass, un hijo nacido de un matrimonio sin amor, pero apropiado... Y cuando quiso darse cuenta, habian pasado 10 años desde aquella bochornosa tarde de verano en la que hacia demasiado calor como para hacer nada, y que tuvo la conversacion mas absurda con la persona mas inesperada.

Quizas fuera por que el calor le reblandecia las neuronas o por una extraña y bizarra nostalgia, pero rebusco entre los baules del desban donde guardaba sus trastos de estudiante y encontro el cuaderno de anillas que le robo a Granger, y que por casualidades extrañas de la vida, nunca habia leido.

Se sento entre las cajas del cuarto trastero, encendio una lampara, y abrio el cuaderno.

"_Dicen que el sesenta por ciento de la comunicación humana es no verbal. Osea, depende de nuestro lenguaje corporal. Otro treinta por ciento es el la entonacion de nuestra voz, y la intencionalidad de nuestras palabras lo que subcosncientemente decimos sin pretender decir.. Si eso es cierto, quiere decir que el noventa por ciento de lo que decimos, no sale de nuestras bocas. _

_Me fascina como la gente habla y habla durante horas sin decir nada. Creo que en el fondo, es una perdida de tiempo. Y mas cuando los silencios pueden ser tan elocuentes...y aun asi, seguimos siendo animales sociales, sin poder evitar esa potente necesidad de rodearnos de gente para no sentirnos solos. Me entristece tanto pensar que dependemos tanto los unos de los otros cuando es tan dificil encontrar a alguien a quien realmente le importe lo que dices. O como lo dices._

_Ley un libro muggle en el que se planteaba la teoria de que un amigo es alguien que lo sabe todo acerca de ti, y que aun a pesar de todo te quiere. Me deprime pensar en eso...pienso en la cantidad de gente que sabe mi nombre...la cantidad de gente que reconoce mi rostro cuando me ven...y que en la realidad...nadie, ninguno de ellos me conoce. A la mayoria les basta con mirarme dos segundos y hablar conmigo 2 minutos para catalogarme de empollona sabelotodo y comelibros. Eso en el mejor de los casos. Por que si no, siempre me metene en el saco de los asexuados empollones, de los idealistas sin sentido de la realidad. Me llaman "defensora de las causas perdidas", o "prepotente e insufrible marisabidilla". Creo que nunca nadie se ha planteado por que soy como soy. O si hay algo mas en mi de lo que aparento ser a simple vista. Pero les es mas facil a todos catalogarme como una maniatica obsesiva de las normas que plantearse descubrir si hay mas capas bajo la superfice._

_Hoy he escuchado algunas conversaciones de las chicas en los baños. Ellas no sabian que estaba alli, si no no habrian hablado como lo hicieron. Nunca lo hacen cuando saben que estoy alli...hablaban del amor. De los chicos que les gustan...de las cosas que les gustan. Creo que no comprenden la diferncia este estar enamoradas y el concepto de amor platonico. Las utopias romantico-bucolicas de las que hablaban me fascinaron. _

_Era bonito escuchar sus palabras, sus sueños...sus fantasias de noviazgos perfectos con sus chicos idealizados e idolatrados...hasta que me deprimi al pensar que yo no se de que hablaban. Al menos no en primera persona. Acaso he sentido yo alguna vez lo que ellas han sentido? Esa falta de aire al ver a esa persona especial...esas mariposas en el estomago, esa "fiebre" que no te deja ni comer ni dormir...Por que esa es mi duda...como voy a saber lo que es el amor, cuando nunca me he enamorado?_

_Lo que si tengo claro es que el amor no son cenas con velas ni largos paseos a la luz de la luna con los dedos enlazados. El amor no son rosas rojas en san valentin, ni regalos caros en forma de anillo con piedras caras engarzadas...el amor no es algo que se pueda comprar en una tienda para impersionar a la pareja._

_Igual me estoy equivocando, la verdad es que no lo se...nunca he entendido mucho de poesia, aunque se apreciarla cuando la leo. Nunca he sabido mucho de personas aunque las comprendo cuando las conozco...supongo que el amor es eso...algo que no puedes describir con palabras, pero que reconoces al instante cuando lo sientes o cuando lo tienes delante...por que como diablos no vas a reconocer una verdad que has estado buscando toda tu vida cuando se planta delante de tus ojos? Lo que creo que esas chicas no saben es que suspirar por un amor idealizado y buscarlo es algo inutil. Si tenemos que encontrar a nuestra media naranja, si es que algo como un alma gemela existe, aparecera cuando tenga que hacerlo. No cuando deseemos encontrarlo._

_Por no hablar de la maldita amorsenthia...en serio se complacerian por drogar asi a la persona que quieren? Si realmente quieres a alguien...y deseas gustarle...no es mejor hacerlo por tus propios medios que obligarle a ello? A tan poco aspiran? Se conforman con un placebo? Arriesgandose a que esa persone las odie y las desprecie por haberles obligado a "amarlas" durante un rato? Que esperan conseguir con esa tonteria? Creo que es algo que nunca entendere._

_Llevo dias estudiando sexologia para la asignatura nueva de clase, y hay cosas que nunca dejaran de sorprenderme. Como el hecho de que si leyeramos mas sobre como disfrutar igual no pasariamos tanto tiempo investigando y estudiando sobre como hacernos daño..."_

Draco siguio leyendo. Durante horas. Realmente sorprendido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando se hizo de noche. Habia esperado algun tratado sobre sexologia...habia esperado apuntes y notas sobre los libros con los que estaba el cuaderno. Lo que nunca habria esperado era una especie de pseudo diario, donde encontraria plasmada en palabras el alma desnuda de Granger.

Inluso sintio una leve, levisima punzada de remordimiento por estar leyendo algo que nunca debia de haber tenido. Pero la morbosa y malevola curiosidad habian podido con el. A fin de cuentas, no por nada era un slytherin,...

Pasaron los dias, y leyo y releyo aquel cuaderno hasta que varias hojas se desprendieron rompiendose por el lado microperforado. Pero habria dado lo mismo que se perdieran. El ojigris se sabia cada palabra de memoria. Algo en aquel cuaderno lo atraia y lo fascinaba a partes iguales sin saber porque.

La idea de que hubiera una "Granger" bajo la Granger que el conocia lo tenia casi hipnotizado. Y las palabras...Draco conocia aquellas emociones. La frustracion de las apariencias que nos vemos obligados a mantener en la vida diaria era un concepto que el conocia. Y mucho. Pero nunca habria pensado que sentiria empatia por la sangresucia. Y alli estaba el...comprendiendola. O al menos, comprendiendo a la granger que habia escrito aquel cuaderno hacia tantos años...

Y lo que mas lo confundia era como aquella Granger de hacia diez años describia el amor. Le deprimia la exactitud con la que ella describia una relacion que el mismo estaba viviendo...Seria mentira decir que no queria a Astoria. Si la queria. Habia acabado queriendola con los años. Y la conocia. De ese modo que solo pueden conocerse con desapasionada profundidad los perfectos desconocidos. Pero no la amaba. Nunca la habia amado. Y no la amaria nunca. Eso lo sabia.

No es que Draco, con sus veintitantos recien cumplidos y encaminandose a la treintena quisiera conocer el amor...siempre lo habia considerado una idiotez romantica y bobalicona de nenazas. Pero Ese cuaderno...describia el amor como algo distinto a lo que estaba acostumbrado. No como una memez empalagosa y con doble dosis de azucar...no como una bucolica exageracion romantica digna de la febril mente femenina de una colegiala histerica...si no como algo mas. Como algo tan simple y diafano que no habian palabras para describir. Como algo tan sutil y a la vez demoledor que no habia comparacion posible. Y esa idea, ese hecho, tenian fascinados a Draco.

Intento durante semanas sacarselo de la cabeza y olvidar ese condenado cuaderno que nunca tendria que haber leido. Se maldijo por ello. Odio ese dichoso librito. Y lo odiaba mas cuando se sorprendia a si mismo volviendolo a releer o recordando parrafos enteros de memoria. Y se propuso acabar con esa tonteria.

Y del mismo modo que la unica forma de sacarse una cancion de la cabeza cuando la tienes taladrandote los oidos es esucharla entera y atajar de una vez, tomo la resolucion de cerrar el circulo y seguir con su vida.

Averiguo la direccion de Granger, y alla fue, con el cuaderno en el bolsillo. Solo se dio cuenta de la idiotez que estaba haciendo cuando sus nudillos estaban llamando a la puerta de la que fuera su mayor enemiga en la escuela. Pero ya no habia vuelta atrás. Cuando se propuso salir corriendo de alli, un niño pequeño y pelirojo le abrio la puerta y lo miro con una estupida expresion en el rostro que le recordo a la de una vaca.

-Quien erez tu?- dijo el crio con un siseo fruto de que algun diente de leche se le habia caido hace poco y aun no le habia salido la pieza nueva.

-Eh...Draco Malfoy...-mascullo el rubio maldiciendose de nuevo- Vive aquí Hermione Granger?

-Ez mi mama- aclaro el crio como si aquello fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y Draco fuera alguna clase de idiota que no se habia dado cuenta. El rubio miro al muchachito con autentica furia.

-Y podrias llamarla?

-Claro...-Susurro el niño encogiendose de hombros y tomando aire- MAMAAAA!- Berreo a todo pulmon.

Draco dio un respingo. Y sacudio la cabeza. Los crios son crios. Da igual de la clase social, el estatus, la sangre o la raza. Hay cosas que siempre son iguales.

No habian pasado ni cinco segundos cuando ante la aturdida y confusa mente de Draco se materializo una mujer. Frotandose las manos con un trapo y limpiandoselas de algo, con un delantal, el pelo recogido en un alto topo y con cara de cansancio. Una mujer que le recordo vagamente a Granger, pero mas madura, mas formada, mas plena. Era una de esas mujeres que si cortas por la mitad, leerias la palabra MAMA escrita a lo largo del borde por todos lados. Y aun asi...aun asi seguia teniendo esa semejanza extraña con una profesora, ese aire de eficiencia y dedicacion, seguia pareciendo una bibliotecaria...Draco sonrio. Si...era definitivamente Granger. Y la expresion de pasmo colapsado que puso al verle en la puerta de su casa se lo confirmo.

-Malfoy?- mascullo ella con la boca abierta.

-Hola, Granger...

-Ahora soy Weasley, Malfoy. Me cambie el nombre al casarme...-Poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del niño, susurro- Hugo, cielo, ve a dentro y termina tus deberes.

-Zi, mama...

El decepcionado niño pelirojo fue ha hacer lo que le habian pedido mientras arrastraba los pies por el suelo como un mezquino acto de insubordinacion por el hecho de que lo obligaran a terminar los malditos deberes.

-Que haces aquí, Malfoy?- siseo ella con curiosidad aunque a la defensiva.

-Solo venia a devolverte esto, Granger...-Draco se metio la mano en la tunica y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfaccion al ver que ella retrocedia y se tensaba. Si, aun le temia...y le encantaba causar ese efecto. Saco el cuaderno que habia traido la discordia a su vida y se lo tendio.

Ella no parecio reconocer el objeto y lo miro con recelo.

-Que es?

-Es tuyo- Draco se impaciento y lo sacudio en el aire en direccion a la ojimiel.

-Mio?

-Te lo robe hace mucho. Me parece que ya va siendo hora de que vuelva con su legitima dueña.

Hermione abrio la boca pero la cerro sin decir nada. Tomo el cuaderno y lo abrio, ojeandolo por encima. Draco pudo ver en la expresion de ella que lo habia reconocido.

-Esto es de septimo curso!- casi le grito acusadora- Lo estuve buscando durante meses! Lo tenias tu!

-Si...si...si...-respondio el ojigris sacudiendo la mano como quitandole hierro al asunto- Mea culpa...

Draco habia esperado que ella le gritara. Que le soltara un discurso, que le pusiera el grito en el cielo y le soltara un largo y desquiciante sermon sobre lo amoral que era lo que habia hecho.

Draco habia esperado berreos, incluso algun golpe. En casos extremos, hasta que sacara la varita y le soltara alguna maldicion no habria sido del todo descabellado. Habia esperado cualquier cosa, en lugar de lo que paso a continuacion. Por que Hermione solo lo miro acusadora, arqueo una ceja a modo de reproche indignado y cogiendo la puerta, la cerro de golpe, dejando a Draco con la boca abierta, dos palmos de narices y mirando fijamente aquella superficie pulida de madera.

_**Esto iba a ser un one shot, pero me duele mucho la espalda y no puedo seguir escribiendo, mañana lo termino y subo el final de la historia, Zelawyn preciosa, espero que no te moleste que tu regalo vaya en dos plazos...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno gentes...siento muchisimo el retraso, pero auntes de que me lanzeis tomatazos (que me los merezco...dadme el beneficio de la duda) dire en mi defensa que mi salud no ha sido lo que deberia ultimamente, que que aquí han sido fiestas patronales y vacaciones de semana santa y que ademas tengo los examenes del ultimo trimestre...asi que tenedme un poquito de clemencia. Ya dije que no abandonare mis historias...aunque me temo que las que tengo comenzadas van a tardar un poquito en acabarse.**_

Segunda parte

Es un hecho inmutable de la naturaleza humana que cuando se nos ocurren replicas ingeniosas o acciones inesperadas que nos habrian hecho quedar bien en una situacion tensa con terceras personas...ese preciso momento de inspiracion gloriosa y brillante que nos haria destacar y desquitarnos de la ofensa o el agravio cometido contra nuestra persona siempre llega cosa de 3 minutos y medio tarde, cuando la persona en cuestion a la que deseariamos haberselo dicho se acaba de ir o cuando ya no tiene ni sentido ni gracia decir lo que se nos acaba de ocurrir.

Draco Malfoy no fue una excepcion. Y alli se quedo. Depie, solo, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez fuera del agua delante de la puerta de los Weasleys. Esa puerta que Hermione acababa de cerrarle en las narices sin mayor consideracion.

Una sangresucia acababa de darle un desplante de aupa. Si aun fueran al colegio habria aporreado la puerta amenazandola. Pero ya no eran niños. Eran adulto. Habian madurado. El habia ido ha hacer lo correcto...el habia ido a enmendar un error de juventud...y ...y...

Draco suspiro. Eso era mentira. No habia ido a rectificar un error. No habia ido ha hacer un acto altruista de redencion...habia ido alli, a la casa de la que fue la diana en la que descargaba todas sus frustraciones de adolescente. Habia amargado la vida de aquella chica en el colegio, le habia hecho la vida imposible hasta limites humillantes e incluso degradantes...y ahora, años despues, habia ido alli a meter el dedo en la yaga para sacarse la astilla en la que se habia convertido su estupida obsesion con aquello que ella le habia dicho hace tantisimo tiempo...

Ahora, pensandolo friamente, entendia por que le habia cerrado la puerta en las narices. Si hubiera sido al reves, el no se habria limitado a un acto grandilocuente de dignidad...le habria soltado a los perros, o a los elfos domesticos...no se habria limitado a exponer su superioridad moral con un gesto simbolico...habria hecho algo creativo y humillante que habria resultado divertido.

Diez minutos despues, Draco Malfoy seguia alli, delante de aquella puerta, plantado cual extraño arbol de navidad mirando la puerta como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, completamente ajeno a todo lo que no fueran sus bizarros pensamientos sobre la moral, la dignidad y sobretodo, por que diablos estaba alli plantado sin moverse. Pero es que no podia. Por alguna extraña razon, que ni siquiera era capaz de plasmar en ideas, no podia moverse.

Casi le da un infarto cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe y el mocoso de antes salio haciendo malabares con un platillo, una taza llena de algo marron y un par de galletas.

-Mi mama dize que zi vas a quedarte ahi fuera mirando la pueta como zi no hubieraz vizto una en tu vida que al menoz te tomez un te que ya hace frio. Tambien dice que ya zabia que eraz imbecil pero que no hazta ezte punto...aunque no eztoy muy zeguro de zi ezo tenia que decirtelo...

El niño estiro las manos cargadas de galletas y el te haciendo precarios malabares y Draco, cuan automata, los tomo ante de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquello era como despertar de un sueño extraño. Y justo cuando abria la boca para dar las gracias, el niño le cerro por segunda vez la puerta en las narices, y se volvio a quedar con cara de idiota mirando la puerta de los Weasley con una taza de te algo mermada, un plato inundado del liquido marron y un puñado de galletas manoseadas.

Decir que se sentia estupido y fuera de lugar era quedarse muy corto. Se planteo por un instante tirar el dichoso plato y la taza y las galletas e irse de alli con grandes zancadas orgullosas...pero aquel plan diseñado para salvaguardar su dignidad tenia un problema: su orgullo habia sufrido un colapso total. Su dignidad estaba en paradero desconocido mientras su archiconocida altivez hacia mutis por el foro. Por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy, famoso por tener siempre la palabra justa y el desquite adecuado, ademas el insulto preciso en la punta de su afilada y viperina lengua se habia quedado sin nada que decir.

Asi que hizo lo unico que podia hacer dada la situacion: se densinflo. Por que que iba ha hacer? Dar puñetazos contra la puerta del domicilio de su enemiga del colegio? Insultar a un ama de casa con delantal y liarse a maldiciones contra un niño mellado que zezeaba al hablar y que le acababa de sacar un tentenpie y un te?

En un subito arranque de inspiracion, suspiro y simplemente dijo en voz alta lo que su conciencia le llevaba gritando algunos minutos desde algun punto remoto y desconocido de su cerebro:

-Que diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

Pero por alguna razon, seguia sin poder irse. Asi que puso su cerebro en modo pausa y dejo que la remota region de su conciencia que lo habia metido en este lio se hiciera con el control de su cuerpo.

Dio la vuelta por el jardin y se acerco a la ventana cercana a la puerta trasera de la casa y se asomo, resulto ser la cocina. Se asomo. Lo que vio fue una escena a la que estaba muy poco acostumbrado.

Alli estaba, el niño que habia visto ya dos veces sentado en la mesa de la cocina, haciendo deberes, junto a una niñita aun mas pequeña que comia galletas con la felicidad de los inocentes. Y Granger, con la cara manchada de harina riendo y cocinando algo. De vez en cuando, ella se acercaba, ojeaba lo que escribia el niño y lo corregia.

Era una escena hogareña. Una escena dulce. Una escena que Draco no habia vivido nunca. Una madre cocinando y cuidando a sus hijos mientras los ayudaba con los deberes. En la cocina. Draco habria hecho los deberes en su cuarto o en la biblioteca, y ante cualquier duda, habria llamado a su tutor. No a su padre. Ni aun menos a su madre. Y su madre nunca habria cocinado. Lo hacian los elfos.

Draco miro las galletas que tenia en la mano. Las habia hecho Granger. Hermione Granger, la dientes de conejo, la sabelotodo sangresucia habia cocinado galletas, amasandolas con sus propias manos. Y Draco sintio la extraña necesidad de probarlas. Asi lo hizo. Le dio un bocado a una de las galletas. Eran de chocolate y vainilla. Y lo cierto es que estaban buenas...Dio un sorbo al te y su memoria lo traiciono..._Acaso no sabes que las bebidas como el te caliente o el café anulan dos tercios de la potencia sexual de un hombre?_

A punto estuvo de atragantarse. Ella le dijo eso hacia...hacia toda una vida. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Habia ido alli a sacarsela de la cabeza y las cosas estaban iendo...bueno, mal no...pero los acontecimientos habian tomado un rumbo que lo confundia.

A cabo rindiendose a la evidencia y llamo al cristal de la ventana con los nudillos. Los niños lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos y Granger acabo asomandose y puso cara de hastio.

La puerta trasera se abrio, y la castaña se asomo.

-Que diablos quieres? No te habias ido ya?- le espeto sin paciencia alguna.

-Dame un respiro, Granger...habia venido aquí para disculparme...-empezo el rubio antes de ser cortado a las malas.

-Entonces disculpate y vete.

Aquello lo pillo desprevenido. Casi se puso furioso.

-Y ya esta? Asi de facil. Granger?

Esta vez fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse.

-Como que si asi de facil? Eres tu el que ha venido aquí. Me has devuelto el libro. Si te quieres disculpar hazlo. No voy a darte las gracias por ello si es lo que esperas. Aunque para serte sincera, ni se ni me importa que diablos esperas de mi a estas alturas de la vida y habiendo pasado todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros.

El ojigris se mordio el labio con cara de preocupacion. Aquella era una buena cuestion.

-Lo cierto, y para serte sincero, lo que queria era sacarte de mi cabeza. Por eso vine a devolverte el cuaderno.

-Que?- Hermione lo miro con ambas cejas levantadas. Draco Malfoy estaba siendo honesto por primera vez que ella supiera.

-Que nunca lo lei, Granger. O al menos no cuando te lo cogi. Lo reencontre hace algun tiempo en un cajon y lo abri por curiosidad y malicia. Y me sorprendio lo que lei. Casi me obsesione con lo que ponia en ese cuaderno...y queria extirparte de mi mente. Por eso te lo traje.

Draco miro a la mujer por primera vez desde que abrio la boca. Ella lo evaluaba. Como si estuviera sopesando el si creerle o no. Y tomo su decision. Entro dentro, grito a los niños algo, y volvio a salir.

-Pasa, Malfoy...

-Me estas invitando a entrar en tu casa?

-Quieres tener esta conversacion o quieres irte y dejarlo como esta?- le espeto ella- A mi me da igual. Es tu conciencia. La mia esta muy tranquila...

Draco ni se lo penso. Con un gesto furtivo se colo dentro y tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina. Ella le sirvio otra taza de te caliente.

Mientras Draco bebia, ella ojeo el cuaderno. Y el la vio sonreir con algunas lineas. Parecia que se estaba reencontrando con un viejo amigo con el que no hablaba hacia mucho. Draco sonrio.

-Que fue lo que te impacto tanto de esto, Malfoy? Son solo los desvarios de una adolescente...

-Me impacto tanto por que esos mismos parrafos podria haberlos escrito yo. Suena raro, pero me senti muy identificado...

-comrpendo.- fue lo unico que ella dijo. El asintio. Esa unica palabra decia tanto diciendo tan poco...

Ambos bebieron. Ambos se miraron. Ambos se sintieron incomodos.

-Que ha sido de tu vida, Granger?- dijo el por fin rindiendose ante los protocolos sociales conversacionales.

-Me case. Tuve dos hijos. Me divorcie. Fin de la historia.

-Te divorciaste de Weasley?- comento el rubio sorprendido. No sabia si reir o llorar. Y menos cuando ese pequeño anuncio por parte de la castaña lo habia llenado de una desconcertante sencacion de alivio que era incapaz de comprender.

-Si...la cosa no salio bien. Pero no se que te importa a ti...

-pero esta es su casa...

-El no podia cuidar a los niños y he venido para ayudarle. Cuando vuelva por la noche me ire. No tengo la custodia hasta el lunes. Para entonces estaran quince dias conmigo.

La imagen hogareña idealizada de Draco se rompio en mil pedazos. Y mas cuando vio dolor en los ojos de Granger y para su sorpresa, se encontro deseando consolarla en lugar de agrandando esa herida que tan visiblemente aun no estaba sanada.

-Lamento oirlo...

-Mientes, Malfoy, pero gracias por ser politicamente correcto conmigo.

Draco se hundio en su asiento. Por una vez que era totalmente sincero ella no le creia. Y no tuvo que preguntarse por que era eso. Ella tenia motivos de sobra para no creerle. Y eso, por algun motivo, le dolio.

-Las cosas han cambiado, Granger.

-Algunas cosas no cambian nunca.

-Algunas si.

-Si, para peor.

-Vas a estar tan cinica toda la conversacion?- se quejo el.

-Creia que cinismo era tu segundo nombre, Malfoy.

-Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?

-En tu caso, Malfoy, no estoy segura...

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Y un brillo en los ojos. Se habia olvidado de lo aguda y perspicaz que era ella. Se habia olvidado de que era una rival digna a nivel intelectual. Se habia olvidado que para granger, las palabras y el ingenio eran un arma en la que era una maestra.

Y ella lo miro tambien. Tantos años, y aun seguian igual. Pero ya no eran niños. La guerra habia acadado. Y hasta los viejos enemigos pueden sentarse a recordar los viejos malos buenos tiempos con cierta nostalgia. Se sonrieron, como solo aquellos que se han enfrentado como rivales en el campo de batalla pueden hacerlo...con una mezcla de desprecio y respeto incomprensible para el resto del mundo.

Ambos bebieron te, ambos se removieron en sus asientos. Ambos se sorprendieron encontrandose comodos en compañía del otro.

-Y que ha sido de tu vida?- acabo preguntando ella

-Me case. Me hice cargo de los negocios y la fortuna familiares. Y llevo los ultimos seis años ignorando a mi mujer.

Ella lo miro con una ceja alzada e interrogante.

-Digamos simplemnte que algunos matrimonios concertados no son compatibles con la felicidad conyugal...-respondio el rubio a la pregunta no formulada de Granger.

-Eso suena triste...

-No sabria que decirte, Granger.

-Si no eres feliz en tu matrimonio, por que no te divorcias?

Draco abrio la boca y la cerro. Iba a contestar con sinceridad y se acababa de morder la lengua. Se acabo encogiendo de hombros. Ya que iba a saltarse la tradicion familiar de las verdades a medias por que no hacerlo a conciencia?

-Por que para que me iba a tomar esa molestia, Granger? La felicidad es un concepto abstracto. Casado no soy feliz, pero si me divorciara, no lo iba a ser mas. Seguiria estando solo. Seguiria siendo yo. Seguria viendo a los mismos fantasmas y sufriendo las mismas cargas por el mismo pasado. Asi al menos, cuando estoy en casa, Astoria esta ahi. Es como estar solo dos veces...Ademas, cuando me asaltan los remordimientos a altas horas de la noche, y me despierto, es reconfortante sentir a alguien a mi lado, aunque se alaguien tan frio o mas que un colchon vacio...

-eso es lo mas triste y patetico que he oido en mi vida...-dijo ella increiblemente sorprendida.

-Gracias?

Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa ladeada. La ingenuidad de la ex-leona era impresionante.

-De nada, supongo...-rio ella sacudiendo la cabeza en una extraña negacion- pero no se como lo soportas...

-Fuerza de costumbre...

Ella volvio a reir. El sonrio de nuevo. Ambos bebieron te y ambos rehulleron las miradas cuando sorprendentemente, se encontraron por algun punto cercado al azucarero que descansaba entre ellos.

Cuando Ron Weasley llego a su casa, su hijo le abrio la puerta y le dijo que mama estaba en la cocina hablando con el señor raro que habia venido por la tarde, y que seguian charlando y riendo y bebiendo te.

Cuando el pelirojo llego y se encontro a su ex mujer conversando amigablemente con el mismisimo Draco Malfoy casi le da un colapso cardiaco.

Y cuando su ex mujer recogio sus cosas para irse y Draco Malfoy se ofrecio amablemente para llevarla a casa y asi acompañarla, y ella acepto, y juntos, salieron por la puerta trasera para desaparecerse, Ronald Weasley tuvo que sentarse y beber un poco de agua para que no le diera un infarto. Hermione le habia hablado de las realidades alternativas y los mundos paralelos. Debia de haberse metido accidentalmente en uno...por que si no, no podia explicarse lo que acababa de ver con sus propios ojos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco cogio su pluma y firmo los documentos que tenia delante. Sonrio. Por primera vez en mucho, muchisimo tiempo, se sentia satisfecho. Se sentia feliz. Por primera vez en su vida, se sentia realizado.

Mientras Astoria recogia los papeles y girandole la cara salia a zancadas airadas de la sala y el abogado asentia archivando los documentos, Draco releyo el papel. Era el divorcio. Se acababa de divorciar. Legalmente, volvia a ser soltero. Volveria a casa, y estaria solo. Le habia costado una fortuna, pero era el precio de la libertad. Valia la pena cada galeon que Astoria le habia sangrado. Vaya si valia la pena.

Habian pasado varios meses desde aquel rocambolesco dia en la que se encontro mirando fijamente dos veces la puerta de Granger antes de poder hablar con ella y aclarar lo que habia ido ha hacer a su casa.

Y cuando Ron llego, la acompaño a su casa, donde ella lo volvio a invitar a pasar. Y charlaron hasta tarde. De tonterias. De nada importante...solo charlaron.

Draco se sorprendio despidiendose y comentando que deberian volver a repetirlo. Y ella diciendo que si, que era verdad.

Lo que si que no se habia esperado, era despertarse al dia siguiente con ganas de llamarla y volver a charlar con ella.

Espero cuatro dias antes de que la ansiedad lo corrollera y cediera finalmente enviandole una lechuza. La respuesta de Granger solo tardo 40 minutos en llegar. E incluia una hora y un lugar.

Esa dinamica se repitio durante semanas. Y Draco descubrio que por primera vez en su vida tenia algo parecido a un amigo. Una amiga de verdad. Con la que podia contar. Con la que podia hablar. Con la que discutia. Con la que podia contar...con la que podia sincerarse, quitarse su mascara de hielo perpetuo, y seguir sintiendose comodo.

No sabia cuando, ni el momento exacto, pero en algun punto de las ultimas semanas se habia encontrado a si mismo deseando besarla cuando ella hablaba. Y lo que habia sido hasta entonces tan sumamente simple se convirtio en algo sumamente complicado.

Pero como todo buen Malfoy sabe, las cosas deben hacerse en orden. Todo debe tener un plan. Todo debe estar pensado. Por que todo buen Malfoy sabe que la perfeccion esta en los detalles, y Draco se dio cuenta de lo poco que habia atendido a esos detalles en los ultimos años: su matrimonio era un grillete que lo encadenaba a una vida que nunca habia querido, y habia tejido una red de mentiras tan densa para no ver lo poco que le gustaba su vida que ahora nada estaba donde debia. Empezando por el mismo. Y eso iba a cambiar. Vaya si iba a cambiarlo...

Por que solo hay una cosa mas dificil que meterle a un Malfoy una idea en la cabeza: y es sacarsela una vez se le ha metido en la mollera.

Por eso, la siguiente vez que Draco le envio una lechuza a Hermione Granger invitandola a cenar para lo que el llamaba "una de esas charlas" la cito en su propia mansion. Y lo hizo como un hombre liberado de sus cadenas.

Era una noche torrida de finales de primavera. Una de esas noches en las que se promete un verano sofocante y caluroso. Una de esas noches en las que ni los grillos cantan por que hace demasiado calor como para esforzarse en frotar las patas...ni siquiera los mosquitos molestaban por que estaban adormilados por el aire.

Cuando Hermione fue conducida al cenador en el jardin donde Draco habia planeado la velada, lo hizo con un vaporoso y comodo vestido veraniego azul. Y el rubio se sorprendio al verla cogerle del brazo y llevarlo hasta la piscina.

La vio quitarse las sandalias, sentarse en el borde de la piscina, y rompiendo al menos una docena de normas de protocolo, sentarse en el bordillo y meter los pies en el agua con una dulce expresion de alivio en el rostro.

-Hace calor, no crees?- dijo ella simplemente, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

-Mucho...-Draco se quito los zapatos, se arremango los pantalones y la imito. Desde luego, era agradable notar el agua fria en los pies con tanto calor.

Dicen que cuando puedes estar un minuto de silencio con alguien sin sentirte incomodo, es que has encontrado a alguien realmente especial. Draco y Hermione estuvieron asi al menos diez. Hasta que el rompio el silencio.

-Te hice caso, Granger...

-en que?

-En lo del divorcio.

-Crees que vas a estar mejor solo?

-Ahora no estoy solo. Estoy contigo.

La dualidad de aquella frase floto en el aire unos tensos segundos. Draco la miro con el corazon en un puño. Se lo habia jugado a todo o nada. Como siempre hacia. Para que irse por las ramas? Cuando ella se ruborizo, y sonrio apartando la mirada y chapoteo los pies, Draco tuvo su respuesta.

Era una forma curiosa de cerrar un capitulo de su vida y empezar otro. Pero que mejor momento para hacerlo cuando el frio ha quedado atrás y llega el calor.

Y lo que comenzo hace tantisimo tiempo, por finn tuvo su continuacion. Por que Draco, en aquella torrida noche de primavera, al fin tuvo un soplo de aire fresco.

-Siempre me he preguntad una cosa, Granger...

-Tu diras...

-cuando teniamos aquellas clases de educaccion sexual...todos aquellos datos que sabias, eran ciertos?

-Eso te costara averiguarlo mas que unas cenas, unas charlas y unos pies a remojo en una piscina...

Draco sonrio, y chapoteo los pies en el agua. A diferencia que los diez años anteriores, el futuro se dibujaba interesante a sus ojos. Y esta vez, no iba a dejarlo escapar.

_**Arf arf...lo se lo se...un final muy ambiguo y abierto...pero es que no tengo fuerzas ni talento para mas ultimamente. Prometo esforzarme mas en las otras historias. Aun asi, espero que os haya gustado. Al menos le he dado un final a esta historia.**_


End file.
